


Love Sees With It's Heart, Not It's Eyes

by that_sarcastic_insomniac



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast Fusion, Beauty and the Beast AU, Beauty and the Beast Elements, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 20:21:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11928537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_sarcastic_insomniac/pseuds/that_sarcastic_insomniac
Summary: A retelling of the classic story of Beauty and the beast, staring you the reader! Here is a chrome extension to replace my name with yours!https://chrome.google.com/webstore/detail/interactivefics/pcpjpdomcbnlkbghmchnjgeejpdlonli?hl=en





	Love Sees With It's Heart, Not It's Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey friends i currently have a million ideas banging around in my head and since i started listening to the beauty and the beast soundtrack, here we are.

~Prologue~

A long time ago, there lived a cold and selfish prince. He lived a lavish lifestyle, as nothing could ever satisfy him. He always wanted more, not caring about the consequences. One cold and stormy night, an elderly woman knocked upon his door, asking for shelter from the raging storm. As payment, she offered a single rose. The prince was repulsed at the woman's appearance, and offended by her disrespecting his stature. Coldly, he turned her away, having not an ounce of compassion or sympathy. She pleaded again but he ignored her cries once again. But before the prince's eyes, the old woman transformed into a beautiful enchantress, with a burst of light. The prince fell to his knees, begging for forgiveness. But the enchantress had seen his darkened heart and had no remorse as she placed a curse on him and all of the castle's inhabitants. He was transformed into a terrifying creature, forever to illicit screams of fear from anyone. His servants, who had done nothing to intervene or teach him manners, would be transformed into household items. The rose he had rejected was to become his saving grace. It would grow and bloom until his twenty-fifth birthday. If he could learn to love another, and have them love him in return, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain this way forever. Cold, horrifying and truly alone. As the years went on, he lost hope and fell into despair. For who could ever learn to love a beast?

* * *

 

It was a normal, ordinary village. Normal people going about day to day life bustling around the open marketplace. Nothing interesting ever really happened, and it didn't seem to bother the townsfolk, as they were all wrapped up in their own little lives. But not everyone was so happy. A young girl, aged 21 strolled along the crowd, calmly observing the people among her. A small basket on her arm, filled with books and sheet music, swayed as she walked. A content smile was plastered on her face as she watched her fellow townsfolk go about their daily business. Reaching into her basket, she pulled out a book, flipping through a few pages happily.

"Ah...Good morning Isabella!" A voice pulled her out of her daze. She looked up and met the eyes of the baker as he carried a tray of pastries towards the shop.

"Good morning monsieur! Those smell absolutely wonderful!" She noted, pointing at the tray. The baker smiled and looked to where she stood, finding she was already gone. His eyebrows furrowed as he looked back to his tray, finding one of the pastries missing.

"Wha-" he stopped short when he noticed a few coins tucked into his pocket. He shook his head in disbelief, an odd smile playing on his lips.

"What an odd girl." He mused to himself. That was the opinion of half the town, as she was nothing like the rest of them. The pastry was sweet on her tongue and left residue on her fingers, to which she happily licked off. Odd stares and glances were sent her way, but smiles as well. To be quite honest, she didn't care about what the town thought of her. Although, ever since her and her stepfather came to this town, she felt like the odd one out. It was so...boring here. More than anything, she wanted to explore the world, and see all it had to offer. Finally arriving at her destination, she opened the door and was met with the smell of paper and leather.

"Ah Isabella, finished so soon?" The local book keep said from behind the counter. Isabella smiled and gestured to the book in her hand.

"I couldn't put it down! It was wonderful! A tragic love story with strong characters and daring adventures! It's everything I could ever want in a book! Have you got anything new?"

"Sadly no."

"Oh. Well, do you think I could take this group of sheet music again?" She asked hopefully.

"Again? Of course! If you love the songs so much, you can keep them."

"But sir-"

"They won't do any good sitting here! I can't play and you are so incredibly talented! Take them!" He smiled as she picked up the cluster of sheet music.

"Oh merci monsieur! Have a pleasant day!" She waved as she stepped out of the shop, and began the walk home. The marketplace had become increasingly crowded since she had gotten there. It was hard not to bump into anyone. And the fact that people were not above shoving to get where they needed to go made it even more difficult. Suddenly a hand was placed upon her shoulder, causing her to abruptly turn around to meet whoever had touched her.

"Ah good morning Isabella!" A smooth voice rang out. When Isabella saw who it was, she inwardly groaned, but strained to keep a small smile on her face.

"Yes, hello Lotor." The man before her smiled predatorialy, his white hair cascading down his back.

"What are you up to this fine morning, Bella?" She cringed at his nickname for her, anger bubbling in her veins. Only her family was allowed to call her that.

"I just got back from the book shop." She said curtly, attempting to side step him and continue on her way, but he only turned so he could walk with her.

"I still don't understand what you could possibly gain from reading." He tutted, causing the other to openly gawk.

"Reading is my escape, I find it much more pleasurable than this little town." She answered shortly. Lotor laughed at her explanation.

"I suppose that's not unreasonable." An awkward silence formed between the two as Isabella attempted to get away from him.

"Well seeing as you aren't doing anything of importance, would you like to accompany me to lunch?" He asked confidently. Isabella could only just keep the small smile on her face.

"I'm flattered Lotor, but actually, I have to go help my father today, it was nice seeing you!" She said, finally finding an opening and running towards home. Lotor stood there disappointed as his buddy Hunk came up to him, bags in hand.

"Women huh?" he said, offering consolation. Lotor huffed and kept walking.

"Y'know sometimes I wonder why you chase after her." He thought aloud.

"She's the most beautiful girl in the whole village!"

"Yes but she's so well read, and you're...athletically inclined."

"Even so, I deserve only the best, and she is certainly the best." He stated brazenly, striding away. Hunk struggled to keep up with him, and jostling caused him to drop some of his bags. A sigh ran through his nose as he bent down to pick up the bags.

"Here let me help you, Hunk!" A soft voice offered. Hunk looked up and met Isabella's kind eyes as she bent down to help him. His jaw dropped a bit as he watched her pick up his bags.

"Thank you!" He said happily as he watched her leave. She quickened her pace to a jog and soon, she was jogging up the steps of her house, placing her basket on a nearby table.

"Father?" She called out. A reply was heard from outside, at the back of the house. It took a few seconds to reach her father, who was loading supplies onto a cart pulled by their horse.

"Oh hello Isabella, could you grab the-" Before he could finish his sentence, Isabella had already grabbed the box that he was talking about and was placing it into his open hands.

"Oh thank you dear, would you also-" Once again, she was placing what he needed, in this case a lantern, into his hands.

"It wouldn't be good to be caught in the middle of the woods without a lantern papa." She chided. He sighed and cupped her chin in his calloused hand.

"What would I do without you dear?"

"Well for starters you'd probably die." She laughed as she spoke, not speaking seriously. Her father smiled.

"But we won't be apart for long, just a day, and then you'll be back at my side again." She took his hand and brought it too her lips, kissing it gently. The man touched his fingers to her cheeks.

"I shall return soon, my dear. What would you like this time from the market?" 

"A rose, a white one if you can find," White roses reminded her of her favorite piece of music, so she asked for them all the time.

"You ask for that every year."

"And every year you bring it." She smiled at him. He smiled back, nodding before riding off into the sunset, towards the market. She sighed softly as he sped off to sell his beautiful wares. Her house had always been full of art ever since she was adopted by her father.

But she wasn't as happy as she let on. It was difficult to live with the fact that she would never meet her birth parents, never knew what had happened to them. It plagued her into the late hours of the night. Retreating into the house, she picked up her sheet music and sat at her piano. It was nothing to look at, but it eked out music as her finger tips played the keys. Music was the one thing that connected her to her family. She had been found in a basket, sheet music tucked along inside. But the pages were so brittle with age, that she feared if she took them out to play, they would disintegrate and be lost forever. The chorus of the song had stuck with her, and she remembered enough of it to play it. But it seemed when she played it, she would always forget a different part of it. It saddened her deeply.

But she took out one that she loved to play: Clair de Lune. The notes gracefully spilled from the keys and her eyes fluttered shut as the music surrounded her. Sadly, she couldn't stay in her happy place for long, she had things to do. Being the daughter of someone who was good with his hands, she learned how to make things rather quickly. Earlier that week, she had made a barrel that would wash her laundry. A donkey would pull it around the well and foam would bubble up and wash the clothes.

Once she got it set up at the well, she pulled out one of her favorite books: The taming of the shrew. Shakespeare was...a bit dry sometimes, but this play in particular held her interest. It was one of the only books she had ever read that had a strong female character in it. She liked to think she resembled the tenacious Catherine. As she read, a little girl watched her.

"Hello there!" she called over. The girl flinched before quickly running over.

"Erm...hello Miss. I was wondering if you could...show me how to...read." she whispered the last part in fear. Isabella took the girls hand in her own and smiled.

"Of course!"

* * *

And so the duo sat by the well, the little girl managing to speak a few sentences.

"You're doing so well!" Isabella encouraged. The small girl smiled in pride, happy with herself. Meanwhile, the audience they had gathered stared disapprovingly.

"Isn't one girl who can read enough?" One of them said angrily, and the others agreed. Isabella looked at them with a look of pure contempt.

"No harm ever came to someone who learned to read." She spat. The townspeople seemed to confer for a moment before storming over. They took hold of her barrel full of laundry and threw it to the ground. With an angry sigh, she picked up her now only semi-clean laundry and poured it all into the bag she brought it in. She said goodbye to the little girl before turning back to go home. The walk was quiet and pleasant, allowing her to clear her head.

"Ah Bella!"

Well there goes her peace and quiet. She dropped her bag at the gate that led to her garden and turned around to great her dear 'friend'. Couldn't he take a hint?

"Hi Lotor." She responded curtly. He smiled, flashing his teeth.

"I heard about what happened in town today."

"Oh yeah I bet you did. All that for teaching a child to read?" She almost yelled, putting her laundry up to dry. Lotor laughed.

"Well the only children you should be worried about are your own!" He said, making gestures to the two of them. She paled and shivered.

"Whatever you are implying, I'm not ready to have children."

"Or you just haven't met the right man."

"I doubt that. It's a small village." She said, retreating up the stairs to her house once more, but Lotor was nothing if not persistent, and followed her.

"Do you want to end up an old maid?" He said kindly, which was confusing due to the negative connotations of that sentence.

"I'm sorry Lotor, this is all very, uh...I'm flattered I really am, but I won't marry you, I'm sorry." She said softly as she shut the door in his face.

* * *

 

Isabella's father found himself staring up at a massive castle. It was bigger than his entire hometown. He shivered as somehow, snow was falling...in June. Knocking on the door, he found it open, and he quickly went in, the cold chilling him to his bones and coaxing him inwards. A crackling fire beckoned him in.

"Hello? Please I've been traveling in a storm, and could use some help. Hello?"

"It's a man."

"Yes I'm well aware of that."

The man spun around, trying to find the owner of the voice.

"Who's there?" He asked, but was met with no response. So he shrugged and continued on. An open door beckoned him forwards. It was a dining room, and a feast had been laid out on the table. His stomach growled and his mouth salivated.

"Oh thank God." he sighed as he sat down, beginning to eat. A small clinking noise distracted him. A small teacup seemed to be moving forward towards him.

"Allura said I shouldn't move, that it might scare you." It spoke. The man blinked a few times, before nearly falling over himself to get away from the table. He ran back into the hall, completely and utterly distraught.

"Uh, T-thank you for your hospitality! I-I must be going!" Little did he know, a pair of violet eyes watched him from the shadows. He mounted his horse and rode out of there as fast as he could, before something caught his eye.

"Oh Phillippe! Look, white roses! I'm sure it wouldn't hurt to take just one." He dismounted and started towards the flower, softly plucking it from the stem. A deep growl sounded behind him and he spun around, falling backwards in the process. What he came face to face with shocked him to the core.

* * *

 

"Can you imagine it? Me! The wife of that...that thing! He has no respect for women, I'll tell you." Isabella spoke to herself in anger. She threw grain at the chickens so they could eat.

"Madame Lotor, ugh! Never in a million years. He would keep me as his little obedient wife. I yearn for adventure, for-" A whiny interrupted her brooding. It was Phillippe! But, where was her father?

"Phillippe? Where's father? Where is he?! You must take me to him!" She yelled as she mounted the horse, letting him run to her father. The journey didn't take too long, and she saw where he must've gone wrong. A downed tree blocked his usual route, causing him to try and find a detour. Suddenly, snow was falling. But it was June? She thought of any plausible reason that this could happen, but found none.

Abruptly, a large castle came into view. She had been in these woods many times before, and never before had she seen this castle. The white snow cascaded down around her, but the air wasn't to terribly cold. She steeled herself before dismounting her horse and pushing open the tall iron gates. The cold metal bit at her skin, but she pushed and eventually the gate gave way. The grounds were eerily quiet, blanketed in a fresh falling of snow. It looked as if it hadn't been disturbed for years, and she would have assumed some servants would have been about. The snow crunched under her feet as she ran towards the door. Looking down, she made out another pair of footprints that must've belonged to her father. She brought her hand up to knock on the tall ornate doors, but it swung open before she could.

The inside of the castle was cold, despite the fire that was burning.

"It's a girl!"

"Yes I can see it's a girl, now shut up."

"But what if she is the one?"

Isabella spun around in fear, trying to locate the owners of said voices. But no people revealed themselves, the only thing she could find was a lit candelabra and a clock. Her head tilted in confusion and she bent down to look at the objects. The seemed oddly...personified, each object having a visible face in it's design. A cough that no doubtedly belonged to her father. Her fingers closed around the candelabra and she began running towards the noise.

"Father?" She cried, voice wavering as she ascended the tower she believed her father to be in. It was cold and her footsteps echoed loudly. The coughing grew harsher and louder as she went further. Finally, after a few minutes of climbing, she came upon her father, clutching desperately to the bars of a cell.

"Papa!"

"Bella? What are you doing here?" His voice was cold and raspy and it broke Isabella's heart.

"I'm here to rescue you! Don't worry I'll have you out of here in no time." She assured him.

"No! No you must leave this place!"

"No! I'd never leave you!"

"Isabella please! You must leave before he comes back!" He cried in fear. Never in her life had she seen her father act in such a way.

"Who?! I don't care who it is, I won't leave you here!" She cried forcefully. A loud boom startled her, causing her to spin around. Up the stairs from her stood a large figure. She couldn't make out their face due to the shadows dancing on the walls.

"Who are you ?! Why are you imprisoning my father?!" She stood her ground, and narrowed her eyes at the figure. Something between a scoff and a growl came from the figure.

"This is the master of the house Bella." Her father filled her in. The figure took a few steps forward, causing the girl to grab the candelabra once more, putting it between them. He stopped walking abruptly, sticking to the shadows.

"Your father is a thief." A deep voice all but growled at her.

"Well what did he steal?" She challenged.

"One of my roses." The voice answered accusingly. Her jaw dropped.

"All this for a flower? What is one rose out of hundreds worth? No one deserves to be punished because of a flower!" She all but screamed. The figure let out something that sounded like a knowing laugh, but he said no more.

"And I was the one who asked for the flower, if anyone should be punished it should be me not him! He was only doing as I asked!" She reasoned. That made the figure straighten it's back in surprise.

"You...would take your father's place?" It asked, voice softer than before. Isabella gawked.

"Of course! Any child would!"

"No Bella, he means forever!" Her father cried. The girl looked at her father, tears of frustration falling down her cheeks.

"If you're finished here, please leave this castle."

"No!" She cried. A noise of anger came from it's general direction.

"Come into the light, I would like to see the face of the man who is keeping my father, an innocent man, imprisoned." She demanded, holding the candelabra up higher, letting the light stretch towards the figure. A moment of deathly still silence fell between them before the 'man' began walking towards her. When the light fell upon his face, she took a small step back. This man was no man. Purple fur covered his face and body. Two small spiraled horns rose from his head and violet eyes pierced her soul. Taking a deep breath, she stepped challengingly towards him.

"If you won't let him go, will you at least let me say goodbye?" This caused an unreadable look to pass onto the creature's face.

"...you have one minute. When this door closes, it will not open again." He said, pulling a lever that opened the cell door with a metallic whine. She rushed into her fathers arms.

"Oh my god father are you ok? You're not hurt are you?" She worriedly doted on him, checking for any possible injuries. He pushed her hands away and clutched them in his own.

"Listen to me, Bella. Go. Get out of here, forget about me! Go live your life." He begged her. Isabella felt the tears streaming down her face, and she threw her arms around her father's neck and hugged him tightly.

"I love you father."

"I love you too, my Bella."

"And I promise I will see you again." With a quick shove, she pushed her father out of the cell and shut the door, locking herself inside.

"Isabella no!" Her father cried. The creature stared at her with a shocked expression through the bars.

"You...took his place."

"Of course I did." she whispered. Something unidentifiable shone in his eyes, before a stony look of anger crossed his face. He grabbed her father and began walking down the tower.

"Don't hurt him!" She shouted after them. The cold was beginning to get to her, causing her to wrap her arms around her figure. She retreated, letting her back hit the wall and sliding down.

What had she done to herself?

 

 


End file.
